1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a radiant heater with a halogen lamp used to increase room temperature in the winter season, and more particularly to a radiant heater in which a halogen lamp is mounted in the front of the heater, so that a large amount of heat is radiated in a short period of time, thereby being capable of maintaining an optimum room temperature.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As well known to those skilled in the art, in order to maintain a room at an optimum temperature, a variety of heating apparatus have been proposed. These heating apparatus employ liquid or gaseous fuel, and increase room temperature to an optimum value and maintain the optimum room temperature using heat emitted during the combustion of the fuel.
However, in the case of utilizing such liquid or gaseous fuel, combustion gas generated during the combustion of such fuel causes room air to be contaminated and does harm to a user. Accordingly, the user has to frequently ventilate the room by opening a window, which causes a room to be deprived of heat, thus resulting in waste of fuel.
In order to overcome the shortcoming of the conventional heating apparatus, there has been developed another type of heating apparatus with heating wires that convert electrical energy, instead of liquid or gaseous energy, to thermal energy. However, in this type of apparatus, excessive electricity consumption occurs in the heating wires, to impose a heavy economic burden on the user.